halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Ranger
The Sangheili Ranger is a Covenant Sangheili Special Warfare Group member, a class of highly skilled Fleet Security soldiers who focus on extra-vehicular activity (EVA) warfare. While able to fight in most theaters of war, their specialization in zero-gravity combat means they are more sparingly used in other types of engagements.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 58 Role Sangheili Rangers are primarily deployed for fighting in zero or low-gravity conditions, but can also be used in normal gravity environments. When fighting planetside Rangers are often used as an extremely mobile infantry force, performing unconventional warfare and specialized reconnaissance missions, or can even augment existing combat teams. Sangheili Ranger 01.png|''Halo 2'' HReach - Ranger Sangheili.png|''Halo: Reach'' Storm Ranger.png|''Halo 4'' With the departure of the Sangheili from the Covenant, the Rangers were replaced by the Jump Pack Jiralhanae and Yanme'e as aerial infantry units. After the Human-Covenant war, Jul 'Mdama's Covenant would utilize Sangheili Rangers during both battles of Requiem. Equipment Rangers wear a specialized Assault Harness upgraded to allow for operations in environments which lack oxygen, including the use of an EVA faceshield, and incorporates an Antigravity pack which allows for full mobility in both zero and full-gravity conditions. In addition to their normal small arms Rangers also make use of plasma cannons to defend static positions.Halo 2, Cairo Station Gameplay Ranger Sangheili are a type of Special Operations Commando Unit, though they are not connected to the traditional SpecOps Sangheili, as they are specialists in anti-gravity combat. In Halo 2, Rangers will use their thrusters to great effect in battle, using them to strafe while firing their weapons. They are most often seen in Halo 2 when dual-wielding plasma rifles, firing in prolonged bursts. Rangers sometimes also set up portable plasma cannons to provide heavy support fire against human space-capable forces. Their energy shields are of about the same strength as a Minor Sangheili's and, although their tactics differ, they require the same amount of firepower to lower, rendering the wearer vulnerable. Rangers are susceptible to Plasma Pistols and Needlers, which use their tracking ability to great effect, lowering their shields, or in the Needler's case, killing them outright. However, for long-range combat a Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Beam Rifle, or the UNSC Sniper Rifle can allow the player to kill them from long ranges, preventing them from becoming a threat at close range. However, in the Halo: Reach mission Nightfall on Heroic with the Tilt, Mythic, and Thunderstorm skulls on, or on the unofficial Mythic difficulty, a direct headshot with the Sniper Rifle will not even destroy their shields, let alone kill them, unless their shields are depleted by (a barrage of) plasma pistol bolts. Changes From Halo 2 to Halo: Reach *They appear bulkier, with heavy armor around the chest and back. They also sport a new helmet, similar in appearance to the MJOLNIR EVA helmet, with a translucent faceplate. *They are a playable class in Multiplayer and Matchmaking. *Their armor is greyish white, while in Halo 2 it was cyan. *They use a version of the Antigravity Pack similar to the human Jetpack instead of actual Antigravity packs, as they cannot remain airborn. **These Antigravity Packs no longer allow Rangers to fly, rather they allow for extended jumps. *In Halo: Reach, they seem to eschew the use of Plasma Rifles, instead opting more for the Plasma Repeater, Needle Rifle, Concussion Rifles and the Focus Rifles. *Their fighting style is reminiscent of the Jiralhanae Jump Pack troopers from Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST. From Halo: Reach to Halo 4 *Their armor covers less of their bodies. Their helmet is now completely clear, as their faces are visible. **They appear to have a skin-tight suit with armor on their thighs and shoulders. *They wield Covenant Carbines and Storm Rifles. *They, along with all other Sangheili, do not appear in Multiplayer. * They no longer wear the anti-gravity packs that let them fly or "jump" around the battlefield, opting for boots similar to Kig-Yar Rangers for traversing environments where graity is low. Trivia *In Halo 2, Halo: Reach, and Halo 4, Rangers' eyes can be seen through their helmets' eye pieces and visor. *Sesa 'Refumee was wearing a modified Ranger suit when he was killed by Thel 'Vadamee. *In Halo 2, If you shoot a Sangheili Ranger in their Antigravity Pack while they are flying, they will fall a bit on Heroic and Legendary, and fall to the ground or to their deaths on Easy and Normal. *In Halo: Reach, a glitch causes dead Sangheili Rangers' mandibles to protrude from their faceplate. *In Halo: Reach, there are special gold/yellow-armored Rangers known as BOBs that disappear about a minute after you engage them. *In Halo: Reach, Ranger is the only Sangheili class to possess armor plates on their fingers. *In Halo: Reach, this armor permutation is unlocked at the rank of Sergeant. Gallery File:Rangerelite2.jpg|A Sangheili Ranger in combat. File:Sangheili Ranger 01.png|A Sangheili with an Antigravity pack in Halo 2. hhh.JPG|Model of a Sangheili Ranger in'' Halo ActionClix. reach_1641531_Medium.jpg|A ''Halo: Reach Ranger in mid-flight. Ranger.jpg|A Halo: Reach Sangheili Ranger in combat. reach_1771409_Medium.jpg|The Ranger's helmet up close. 164px-Halo-reach-golden-Sangheili-walkthrough-screenshot.jpg|The BOB Ranger Reach 6585011 Full.jpg|A BOB Ranger wielding an Energy Sword. CP.60.jpg|A Sangheili Ranger figure made by McFarlane Toys. HReach - Ranger Sangheili.png|Sangheili Ranger as it appears in Halo: Reach. Sangheili ranger halo 4.png|Sangheili Ranger as it appears in Halo 4. Storm Ranger.png|Transparent render of the Sangheili Ranger in Halo 4. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:Sangheili Category:Covenant ranks